blueshiftroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Steven Mosley
Early Days Steven Mosley (born december 1st 1979, Las Venturas) is the unique child of Sylvia and Charles Mosley. He was raised by strict overprotective parents. As he grew up, he had little social life. He was afraid of making mistakes and he would always be kept under close watch from his mentors. During his early days, Steven did not have the chance to find his inner self, nor an opinion of his own. It is only later on that he will be able to develop properly and jump into the wild life. Due to that strict childhood, Steven would somewhat be dependent; look up to his parents for guidance. With time, he found himself walking into his father's tracks, following the same career path; into law enforcment. The death of his mother changed a lot. On april 1996, Sylvia died from the rupture of a blood vessel in her brain. Steven's father, Charles, never fully recovered from that lost. He retired from his job, started a gardening company in the neighborhood. Steven lost a lot of respect towards his father that day. The man he had seen as a hero was now, in his eyes, a weak person. The Past Following the death of his mother, Steven finally started living his life on a whole new level. The shock of him having all these responsabilities at once damaged his relationship with his father; he was so busy learning and catching up with what he hadn't learned that he had no choice but to leave his father to his own faith. With time, Steven became more and more organised throughout his life. He became a responsible person but was never a social one. Due to his childhood, Steven remained a lone wolf, spending most of his time focusing on work, leaving little to no space for a relationship into his life. Soon, Steven found a job, an appartment and finished his studies in law. Eventually, he became an attorney for his local police department. This job did not last for long; Steven quit after only three years of work as a lawyer, applying for the CHP academy instead. His previous studies in law helped him a lot towards the obtention of his diploma. The young adult spent the following years working in the California Highway Patrol. Outside of work, he would keep little to no social life. Still unstable, he would focus mostly on work. After a few years and a couple of promotions, he started working as a supervisor; a sergeant. It is only at that time that he realised how much his life was empty asside from work. He had reached some kind of goal but a few things were still missing in his eyes. Turning Point After a few years as a sergeant, Steven started having a real social life. Gradually, he met new people, growing strong friendship links with other CHP troopers. This was a whole new thing before; something he had never done before. On june 2010, an unfortunate event happened. Five troopers were killed after two armed men walked in the police station, opening fire with ak-47's. These troopers were not only under Steven's watch but they were also close friends. Steven had been delayed on a crime scene at that time, which was the reason why he wasn't at the station yet. As soon as he heard about the situation, Steven rushed. Nevertheless, he was never able to get there in time; a lot of his friends died, some other were heavily injured. Steven felt responsible for these deaths under his watch. Downfall After the shootout at the police station, things started going south for Steven. He started being depressive at work and he would have a hard time with his social life. Soon, he would steal narcotics from the evidence room for his own usage. Less than one year later, he was stuck with an addiction problem to heroin. The usage of that drug destroyed a lot of what remained in him; took away not only his mental but also his physical sanity. Nearly two years after the events, Steven was forced off work. He went into rehab to cure his addiction to narcotics. The rehab was not easy; he went through a lot of pain to complete it. Nevertheless, he finally did. He came out of it as a different, stronger person. A Change After completing his rehab, Steven reinstated in the CHP. He was put back as a sergeant and started working regular shifts again. Nevertheless, Steven couldn't kept having flashbacks on past events. After thinking it through, Steven left his job and moved out of the CHP. He decided to go on a roadtrip around California. He was on his way to Angel pine when he stopped in Dillimore, a small town just north of Los Santos. This is the place here his new life would start; where he could forget about the past and move on, turn another page of his life. Originally, Steven was supposed to stay there for a couple of days. Nevertheless, one day, he met that special someone who changed his life. Following that encounter, Steven changed his priorities: he rented an appartment and started looking for a local job in Dillimore. Change of plans: he wouldn't be leaving that soon. After his application went pending for a few days, he was was accepted into RCSD. He met Max Connor, the Sheriff, and started working his new job without any problems. His past experience in the CHP was very useful to him. Category:Characters